


Il était une fois

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Humour, M/M, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Des os sur Good Omens. Je suis accro à la série...Bonne lecture à tous !
Relationships: Aziraphale / Rampa





	Il était une fois

**Author's Note:**

> Des os sur Good Omens. Je suis accro à la série...Bonne lecture à tous !

Liste des défis :

Titre du 14/07/2020 : Il était une fois  
Préjugé 20 : Les dessins animés sont pour les enfants

Résumé : Rampa était un homme pas comme les autres, mais n’était pas non plus un ange. C’était un démon qui adorait faire le malin autour de lui sur Terre. Rampa avait toujours eu des principes au sujet des hommes. Il s’était glissé parmi eux pour s’amuser, se divertir, se désaltérer, se glisser dans la peau d’un humain presque normal. Ajouter à cela, Rampa était ami avec un ange qui s’appelait Aziraphale.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
En apparence, il était beau avec ses boucles blondes sur le haut de sa tête. Il était aussi grand que Rampa, son ami et ennemi. Toujours habillé de ses couleurs fétiches, Aziraphale semblait aimer la nature humaine. L’angelot était ami avec un démon bien que cela soit interdit par les lois du ciel et des enfers. Seulement, ils se voyaient en public et ils discutaient de tout dans le parc floral de Londres.

Le rouquin aux yeux de serpent ne quittait pas le regard de son ami. Intrigué par son rire, il ne put pas s’empêcher de faire une remarque sur les dessins animés qui étaient fait pour les enfants des dieux. Aziraphale répliqua avec une voix douce et légère. Le blond cafouillait doucement à cause de sa maladresse envers Rampa qui souriait finement au coin des lèvres.

Dehors, ils observaient la beauté humaine qui se baladait dans ce parc. Au fond de lui, Rampa ne voulait pas que la fin du monde survienne pour détruire son paradis, son petit chez lui. Oui. Il adorait ce lieu créé par son père DIEU. A vrai dire, le démon avait défié toutes les règles interdites pour faire équipe avec Aziraphale. Ils s’étaient enfin mis d’accord sur un point.

Ils voulaient sauver la terre de la fin du monde.

―Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Aziraphale ?  
―C’est… C’est faux. Les dessins animés ne sont pas que pour les enfants.  
―Tu te trompes encore mon ami. Nous sommes des créatures célestes.  
―Mais j’adore tellement les dessins animés, c’est divertissant !  
―Je vois. Un bibliothécaire qui aime les dessins animés, c’est amusant.  
―Ne te moque pas ! se plaignit le blond en boudant un peu sur le banc.  
―Je ne me moque pas de toi, angelot. Juste que tu es étrange.

Le rire d’Aziraphale fut comme un enchantement pour Rampa qui eut un léger frémissement à cause du vent :  
―Bon, j’admets que les dessins animés, j’aime ça.  
―Tu vois, tu adores les animations toi aussi Rampa. Je t’adore !  
―Mouais… Enfin, oui. Je t’adore aussi, mais tu ne veux jamais faire équipe avec moi, se plaignit le roux en cachant ses lunettes de soleil à cause de la météo.  
―C’est compliqué. Je suis un ange qui protège les humains.  
―Blablabla, Aziraphale. Tu feras équipe avec moi un jour.  
―Nope. Jamais de la vie. Sauf pour sauver cette humaine Ella.  
―Ok. J’ai mis la jeune Ella dans le pétrin, mais elle était incroyable.  
―Rampa. Ce n’est pas le moment. Tu es vexant parfois…  
Boudeur, le blond croisa les bras contre son torse et ils continuèrent à se disputer à propos du rôle d’Ella. Au fils des heures les deux êtres célestes, parlèrent de la vie d’Ella, l’amante de Rampa qui connaissait la vérité sur leurs véritables identités. Malheureusement, Ella était en danger à cause de Rampa et Aziraphale avait la mission de la protéger des siens et des démons.


End file.
